Toilet tissues are generally used by a large population. Conventionally, a tissue holder may be a pair of opposing telescoping cylinders biased by a spring having a diameter which is generally less than the diameter of a center aperture of a roll of toilet tissue. In some cases the diameters are exceedingly different in diameter size. This results in noise and vibration when the toilet tissue is unwound over the telescoping cylinders. At times, this noise can be extremely unwanted.